Please Love Me
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Continuação de "Apenas Ciúmes de Irmão?". Como será que Sam se sentiu depois daquele dia? Leia e descubra. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Essa fic é a continuação de "Apenas Ciúmes de Irmão?". Não vai fazer tanta diferença se você ler ou não, mas eu sugiro que leia.

**N/A²:** Incesto, homossexualidade, blablablá. Se nao gosta, não leia.

* * *

Sam sempre admirou muito seu irmão mais velho. Quando era pequeno, não queria ser igual aos super heróis da tv, como toda criança da idade. Queria ser igual a Dean. Mas ele não sabia quando essa admiração tinha se tornado uma obsessão, a ponto de sentir ciúmes das namoradas do irmão. Estava sentado no banco de trás do Impala, em mais uma de suas viagens intermináveis atrás do sobrenatural. Vez ou outra espiava Dean pelo espelho, contemplando a beleza do irmão. Nem se assustava mais com esse tipo de coisa, havia um tempo que pensava coisas demais sobre o irmão, em como ele era lindo, forte, corajoso, perfeito...

Desviou o olhar, envergonhado. A única explicação coerente para esse comportamento era que essa vida que levavam o deixava muito carente, e com as constantes brigas com o pai, Dean era a única pessoa com quem podia contar, era seu porto seguro, por isso, era apegado demais a ele. Não queria que o irmão soubesse, pois não queria que ele pensasse que Sam era um fracote. Queria que Dean tivesse orgulho dele. Relembrou os momentos felizes deles dois, quando eram crianças, quando Dean cuidava dele, brincava e contava historinhas de dormir, sempre acabando dormindo abraçado com o mais novo. O carro virou de repente, tirando Sam de seus devaneios e acordando Dean. O pai saiu do carro, sendo seguido por um Dean sonolento e por um Sam mal humorado.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Dean, bocejando.

- Paramos pra comer alguma coisa, ainda vamos ficar mais umas duas horas na estrada. – Disse John.

- Ah, pai! A minha bunda tá doendo! – Reclamou Sam, gemendo frustrado. John nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, também estava cansado, mas tinham que continuar.

- Hey, garoto. Tá tudo bem com você? – Dean perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sam, que se arrepiou com o toque.

- To ótimo, porque não estaria? – Ele respondeu, tirando a mão de Dean bruscamente e correndo até onde o pai estava. Dean suspirou cansado e seguiu os dois.

Comeram seus sanduíches em silêncio. De baixo da mesa, Dean roçou sua perna na de Sam, numa implicância que ele fazia com o mais novo desde que eram pequenos. Mas dessa vez Sam se levantou sem dizer nada e foi até o banheiro. John olhou para Dean com uma cara confusa e o mais velho apenas deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

Sam encarava seu reflexo no espelho da pia. O que estava acontecendo, meu Deus? Será que ele estava doente? Quando Dean o tocou de baixo da mesa, seu corpo todo ficou quente e uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu ser. Será que... não, não foi por causa do toque. Aturava aquela brincadeira desde criança, e até gostava. Só podia estar doente mesmo. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto e voltou pra mesa. O pai e o irmão já estavam pagando a conta, então passou direto pelos dois em direção ao Impala. John sussurrou disfarçadamente para Dean:

- Eu não quero saber o que houve, mas vocês tem até de noite pra fazerem as pazes.

- Sim, senhor. – Dean respondeu baixinho e foi para o carro também.

Sam estava encostado no capô com o mp3 no ouvido, olhando distraído para o céu. Dean se encostou do lado dele e pegou um dos fones para ouvir a música também, assustando o caçula.

- Porra, Dean! Quer me matar? – Sam disse aborrecido, mas Dean o encarou com uma expressão séria, fazendo com que se calasse.

- O que aconteceu, Sam? Você anda estranho desde de manhã, no colégio. Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Porque eu não me lembro de ter feito nada tão ruim assim pra você ficar com esse ódio todo de mim, eu não posso nem chegar perto de você que você briga comigo, fica agressivo e se afasta!

Sem responder nada, Sam abaixou a cabeça. O mais velho se aproximou para tentar ver os olhos do mais novo, e o coração de Sam disparou, ele começou a suar frio. Por instinto, ele chegou mais e mais perto, até encostar os lábios na bochecha do irmão, dando um beijo profundo e demorado nele. O momento foi interrompido por uma voz grave e familiar.

- Vejo que já fizeram as pazes, meninos. – Disse John com um meio sorriso. – Agora pro carro, que ainda temos muito chão pra percorrer!

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, apenas entraram no carro e continuaram o resto da viagem em silêncio, cada um com as suas dúvidas e confusões.

-x-

Já era noite quando chegaram num motel qualquer em Boonville. Pegaram suas coisas, se registraram e assim que entrou no quarto, Dean se jogou preguiçosamente na cama enquanto John desarrumava suas coisas, e Sam foi tomar banho. Sam apoiou suas costas na parede do box enquanto a água caía, deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. O que diabos deu nele pra beijar seu irmão dessa maneira! Foi um impulso totalmente incontrolável, e agora Sam estava mais confuso do que nunca. Não queria nem saber o que se passava pela cabeça de Dean agora. Permaneceu ali por um tempo, apenas sentindo a água escorrer por seu corpo, como se ela pudesse varrer toda a confusão de sua alma, até que ouviu batidas na porta que o tiraram de seus devaneios.

- Qual é, Sam? Não tem só você pra tomar banho não, sabia? – Disse Dean um pouco irritado pela demora de Sam.

Sem dizer nada, o caçula desligou o chuveiro, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e abriu a porta, passando direto por Dean sem encará-lo.

- Cadê o pai?

- Foi buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer. – Dean gritou já de dentro do banheiro.

Sam apenas deu de ombros, pegou suas roupas e foi se vestir. Se jogou na cama e ficou pensando sobre o dia. O incidente da escola, na lanchonete e depois o beijo. _O beijo._ Não pode evitar ruborizar com a lembrança. Não que nunca tivesse beijado Dean na bochecha, mas naquela hora foi completamente sem motivos, do nada. E foi diferente de qualquer sensação que já havia sentido antes. Seu pai abriu a porta de repente, o despertando de seus pensamentos. Só podia ser implicância, sempre quando o caçula estava perdido em pensamentos tinha alguém pra interromper!

- Eu trouxe lanche. – John disse e jogou um pacote na direção de Sam.

- Bacon e ovos de novo?

- Desculpe, garoto. Não tinha muita opção por lá.

- Tanto faz. – Respondeu Sam indiferente, mordendo o sanduíche.

Dean saiu do banheiro já vestido, sentou e comeu também. Quando terminaram, John entrou no banheiro e os irmãos sentaram no sofá pra assistir tv. Estava passando um filme qualquer de faroeste. Depois de algum tempo, John saiu do banheiro, passando pelos meninos e se jogando numa das camas.

- Não vão dormir agora?

- Não, não estamos com sono. – Dean respondeu pelos dois.

John apenas deu de ombros e se virou pro lado oposto do sofá.

Já era quase meia noite, e os dois já estavam caindo de sono. Sam queria dormir, mas também não queria sair dali. Gostava da companhia do irmão. De repente, Dean passou o braço em volta do mais novo e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, se aconchegando em seu peito. O rosto de Sam gelou e ferveu ao mesmo tempo, numa mistura de medo, desejo e excitação, o que não passou despercebido por Dean. Olhou-o com uma cara curiosa, e Sam estava muito perto, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração do outro bater em seu rosto. Ficaram se encarando, até que Sam colocou uma mão no rosto de Dean, acariciando, e depois puxou seus lábios de encontro aos dele. Entreabriu a boca e tocou os lábios de Dean com a ponta da língua, mas o mais velho não reagiu. Estava em estado de choque, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Sam tentou colocar as mãos dentro da camisa de Dean, mas este o barrou, o encarando. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho estranho, como se fosse... nojo. Sim, Dean estava com nojo. Diante desse olhar, Sam abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O mais velho falou baixo pra não acordar o pai, porém firme.

- Eu... eu não sei... me desculpe... – Sam gaguejou.

Dean apenas se levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar a boca, tomando um gole de cerveja logo depois.

- Você é repulsivo, garoto. Não chegue mais perto de mim.

Diante de tais palavras, Sam começou a chorar. Não acreditava que seu irmão realmente tinha dito aquilo. E era tudo culpa sua! O que havia dado nele pra beijar o irmão daquela maneira? Se levantou e foi até Dean, segurando seu braço, mas o mais velho puxou bruscamente e se afastou dele. Pegou o casaco e a chave do Impala e saiu, deixando Sam desesperado.

* * *

Taí a continuação aos que pediram. Eu sei que o capítulo tá curto, mas pode sempre variar de tamanho, dependendo da minha inspiração no momento.

Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, ok ? Obrigada a todos que leram, e já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada escrever uma review, né ? Pra saber a opinião de vocês e até receber algumas sugestões. Beijos a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Essa fic é a continuação de "Apenas Ciúmes de Irmão?". Não vai fazer tanta diferença se você ler ou não, mas eu sugiro que leia.

**N/A²:** Incesto, homossexualidade, blablablá. Se nao gosta, não leia.

* * *

Sam acordou com os olhos inchados. Havia passado a noite chorando, mesmo assim não conseguindo botar pra fora toda a vergonha, decepção e tristeza que sentia. Estava com raiva de si mesmo, se deixou levar pelos seus sentimentos e perdeu a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Alguém bateu na porta, mas Sam estava sem vontade nenhuma de se levantar pra atender. Virou pro lado, na esperança de que a pessoa desistisse e fosse embora. Ouviu batidas mais fortes, bufou e foi atender. Quando a abriu a porta, Dean passou por ele sem nem olhar em seu rosto, pegou sua mala embaixo da cama e começou a jogar todos os seus pertences dentro. Sam estava com medo de perguntar, a cara do mais velho dizia claramente que não queria conversa, muito menos com ele. Mas ele não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade.

- Aonde você vai? – O mais novo disse numa voz que não passava de um sussurro.

- Embora. Pra bem longe de você. – Disse Dean, sem se importar em ferir o mais novo. O que mais queria agora era magoar Sam, não estava medindo suas palavras.

- Dean, por favor, vamos conversar, não vai embora assim... – Sam dizia enquanto seguia Dean pelo quarto.

- Nós não temos nada pra conversar. – Dean respondeu seco.

- E o pai? Não quer esperar pelo menos ele acordar, explicar pra ele... – Sam começou, mas foi cortado por Dean.

- Explicar o que? Que eu fui assediado pelo meu irmão mais novo, que ele tentou me agarrar e passar a mão em mim? Como você acha que ele reagiria se ouvisse isso? Hein, Sam? – Dean quase gritava, olhando diretamente para o mais novo, que abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Dean, eu sei que eu errei, eu não devia ter feito aquilo, mas por favor, me entenda, eu não fiz por mal... não vai embora, eu preciso de você. – Disse Sam com os olhos marejados.

Dean parou por um segundo pra encarar Sam. Uma chama de esperança se acendeu no coração do mais novo.

- Adeus, Sammy.

- Dean, por favor, não! Eu te amo, eu preciso de você aqui comigo, não... – Sam gritava da porta, mas Dean já não escutava mais. Estava com os fones de ouvido, com a música bem alta por sinal.

Sam não suportou o peso de sua própria culpa e se ajoelhou no chão, as lágrimas correndo livremente por seu rosto. Ficou ali, chorando por um tempo, até que seu pai acordou e foi até ele, se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- O que foi, Sam?

O mais novo olhou para cima, mal conseguindo encarar o pai. Não queria nem pensar no que John faria se descobrisse o que aconteceu.

- O Dean... ele foi embora.

-x-

Dean estava sentado no ônibus olhando a paisagem pela janela. Tudo lá fora, as pessoas, as árvores, as casas... tudo passava rapidamente, apareciam e desapareciam... Ás vezes, quando o ônibus diminuía a velocidade, algumas coisas duravam um pouco mais, mas sempre acabavam sumindo, como todas as outras... será que era assim? Será que estava predestinado que Sam deveria um dia sumir de sua vida? Eram perguntas sem respostas. Se perguntava se algum dia iria conseguir esquecer o que aconteceu naquela noite, se algum dia poderia voltar a ter uma relação normal e saudável com seu irmão. Mas era cedo demais pra saber o rumo dessa história. O importante agora é dar um tempo, quem sabe longe dele Sam não conseguia por as idéias no lugar?

Desceu do ônibus e caminhou, apenas ouvindo o som do mp3. Olhou em volta, aquela paisagem tão conhecida, tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo tão estranha, porque seu irmão e seu pai não estavam ali. Se lembrava de ter momentos agradáveis ali, divertidos, vergonhosos, perigosos... aquele lugar era uma memória viva de sua infância. Bateu na porta. Quando abriu, riu da cara de surpresa do outro, uma risada forçada.

- O que você faz aqui sozinho, garoto? – Bobby perguntou olhando em volta, tentando achar os outros dois que faltavam.

- Bobby, eu briguei com o Sam... posso ficar aqui?

- Claro, mas depois eu vou querer saber o motivo. Vocês parecem duas crianças, sempre brigando por besteiras.

Dean apenas olhou sério para Bobby. Queria que ele soubesse que aquela não era qualquer briguinha boba, mas não podia contar o que havia acontecido. Não podia.

- Suba e tome um banho, mas não demore, porque eu já to fazendo o jantar. E não pense que vai escapar de mim, você ainda me deve explicações! – Gritou Bobby enquanto Dean subia as escadas.

-x-

- O que? Como assim ele foi embora? – John perguntou preocupado.

- A gente discutiu e... ele arrumou as coisas dele e saiu... eu disse pra ele esperar você acordar, mas... ele não quis. – Sam falava entre os soluços.

- O que houve entre vocês dois pra ele ir embora assim? – Agora John falava um pouco irritado.

- Não foi nada demai-

- Se não foi nada demais, porque ele foi embora? – Cortou rispidamente John, furioso. – Agora tá fazendo segredinho de mim? Eu quero saber o que aconteceu AGORA!

Sam abaixou a cabeça, desesperado, aproveitando pra limpar o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Tinha que pensar numa desculpa rápida e convincente, ou teria que contar a verdade ao pai.

- É que... eu vi o Dean beijando uma garota no colégio e fiquei com ciúmes. – Não era mentira, mas não era toda a verdade.

- E você gostava dessa garota?

- Sim. – O mais novo deu um sorrisinho discreto pelo pai ter entendido errado.

- Vocês brigaram por uma garota, e o Dean foi embora por causa disso? – Disse John com um tom de deboche. – Já chega, eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo. Pra onde ele foi?

- Ele não disse, só pegou as coisas dele e foi embora.

John ligou para o celular do mais velho, mas só caia na caixa postal.

- Não tem nenhuma idéia de pra onde ele foi?

- Ele pode ter ido ao bar da Hellen, ou à casa do Bobby...

- Bobby! É isso! – Disse John, já discando o número do amigo.

-x-

Dean tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e desceu. Sentou na velha mesa da cozinha, esperando o jantar. O telefone tocou, e Bobby foi atender.

- Alô? John?

Dean gelou ao ouvir o nome do pai. Fez um sinal pra Bobby não dizer que ele estava ali.

- O Dean? Não, ele não tá aqui não... tudo bem. Se eu tiver qualquer informação, eu te ligo. – E desligou.

- Ok, garoto... – Disse Bobby se sentando em frente de Dean – Às explicações.

- A gente não pode comer primeiro? – Disse Dean, e sua barriga roncou, como que pra dar ênfase.

- Não. Primeiro você me explica, depois a gente come.

- Ok. - Dean fez uma careta contrariada. – Eu e o Sam tivemos uma briga, e pelo bem de nós dois eu fui embora, sabe, pra nós dois esfriarmos a cabeça. Não contei ao pai porque ele iria querer me impedir de qualquer modo, e ele viria até aqui me buscar se soubesse que eu to aqui.

- E qual foi o motivo dessa briga?

- Anh... - O mais velho estava sem resposta. – Eu... apaguei as músicas dele... sem querer.

- Sei. – Bobby disse desconfiado. – Mas isso não é motivo pra você ter que sair de casa.

- Eu sei, mas é que... você sabe como o Sam é, ele sempre é dramático, ai eu vim pra cá pra ele esfriar a cabeça. Mas não se preocupe, é só por algum tempo.

Bobby se inclinou na mesa, chegando mais perto de Dean.

- Olha, eu não cai nessa sua mentira. O que quer que tenha sido, não é da minha conta, mas eu sugiro que você resolva logo, porque não é fugindo que se resolve um problema.

- Ok Bobby, e... obrigado.

- De nada, garoto. Agora vá comer e descansar, aposto que teve um dia cheio.

O mais velho assentiu, comeu em silêncio e assim que acabou, subiu e foi dormir. Amanhã teria muito tempo pra pensar e decidir o que fazer.

* * *

**Respondendo às reviews anônimas:**

cassamy: What Dean did was really awful, but he'll still figure out how much he loves Sam and how selfish he was. Kisses and thanks for reading and commenting ! :D

Malukita: O Sam não mereceu o que ele ouviu, mas muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir...  
Minha história é um espetáculo? Ain, brigada, to toda boba *o*  
O Dean ainda vai descobrir muitas coisas a respeito do Sam e dele mesmo, é só aguardar pra ler...  
Beijos, obrigada por ler e comentar !

patty: Realmente, ninguém resistiria estando perto daquele monumento, né ? kkk  
O capítulo 2 já ta aqui, e eu vou tentar postar sempre o mais rápido possível.  
Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar !

É isso gente, outro capítulo curto, mas é bom que deixa aquele gostinho de quero mais e dá mais vontade de ler :D  
Reviews, please ! Beijos, até o/


End file.
